A Lightning Bolt in the Moon
by Relena Tsukino
Summary: The sailor scouts meet Harry and go to Hogwarts.Note:I messed up on the first part. Notes at the beginning.


Okay, on to part 2. Standard disclaimers apply, blah, blah. Have fun reading this. Oh, and Tavis's royal name isTranquility, as Serena's is Serenity. I'm sorry to all of you who know that this got messed up the first time. But I advise you to read it again, and tell me what you think.

A Lightning Bolt In The Moon, Part 2, Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Meatball Head, we're going to miss our plane!" Meatball Head was the name that Rei Hino called Serena when she was aggravated with her. "Pyro," serena muttered as she ran through Tokyo International airport. *Why does Rei always half to be so mean?* she thought.

"What was that?" Rei asked, having seen Serena move her lips, but didn't hear the words. 

As she reached her seat on the plane, and it flew high up over Japan, she thought about many things: How she found out she was Sailor Moon, finding the other scouts, learning about her past life, and fighting the Negaverse. It was all very tiring, really. A few minutes later, Serena was fast asleep, dreaming of the so-called "Safest Place In The World-" as most witches/wizards called it. *I wonder if I'll meet any new friends there* she thought. Little did Serena know, who she met there would change her life forever...

A Lightning Bolt in the Moon, Chapter 2, Part 1

A/N: This is gonna be long, I'm warning you!!!:0 

After a long, long, Long trip to London, and a LONG walk to the Three Broomsticks, (location calculated by Amy) you had six very tired teenagers. "Is this it, Amy? Is this where we shop?" a perkin up Serena asked. Amy sighed."Yes Serena this is where we shop for school supplies ONLY. " "Kind of small, isn't it? Lita asked. "By my calculations, there should be a man named 'Hagrid' in there waiting for us." so everyone hurried inside the building, searching for a man by the name of Hagrid. But to their surprise, he found them. For Hagrid was a very remarkable man. 

"Hey you six!" a big man boomed. All of them turned around to face him. "Are you the kids I'm s'posed ta be guiding around Diagon Alley?" When they all nodded he continued. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, at your service!" Travis took the pleasure of introducing himself first. "Hi. My name's Travis Watson, and here's my sister, Serena Tsukino.Hagrid looked up at the mention of the names Travis and Serena. He'd heard the story many times about the kingdom on the moon, and knew that these were the six VERY powerful kids Hogwarts needed to get rid of this Negaverse. hagrid decided to say so. In a whisper he added,"I know who you are, you're the kids that've come to get rid if the evil that's joined up with you- know- who. So, who are the rest of ya?" he asked. "I'm Mina," a medium- sized blond with a red bow said. "Plesed to meet you. Peeps call me Lita," a tall brunette with a ponytail said. She sent out a hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to mke your aquaintance. Amy Mizuno," a girl with short blue hair said. Then she asked,"Does Hogwarts have advanced classes? Luna told us that we were going to get them." "Who's Luna?" "My cat,"Serena spoke up. "And this is my cat Artemis," Mina stated. "Don't forget about my falcon, Apollo," Chris suddenly said. 

"Oh. Uh...yeah. Dumbledore said you would be gettin' those. Let's get shopping b'fore it gets late." They walked to the firplace and Hagrid grabbed something that looked like dirt out of a pot on the mantle. 

"Now follow after me," he instucted. Hagrid threw the dirt into the fireplace and shouted,"Diagon Alley!" In seconds he was gone. The others quickly followed. But when they got there, they didn't expect what they saw. 

There was sounds of six gasps, from six teenagers, one following the other as they entered Diagon Alley...

END OF CHAPTER 2, PART 1

A/N: Oooohhh, what's going to happen???!!!??? Find out in chapter1, part 2. It should be out in th next couple of days. Again, my address is [skeebie@home.com][1], don't be afraid to e-mail me!!

   [1]: mailto:skeebie@home.com



End file.
